Chrysanthemech
The Chrysanthemech is a plant in _________. It is split up into five parts, and you need to put them together on a tile to create it. You have to have at least five empty seed packets fit the five different pieces. It takes up a 2x3 area. The Parts These are put in the order you need to place them *Feet: 1,000 sun, occupies the spot above and below where the body will be *Legs: 1,000 sun, occupies where the feet are *Body: 1,500 sun, occupies the middle of the area the legs are *Arms: 1,000 sun, occupies where the legs are *Head: 2,000 sun, occupies where the body is Overview The Chrysanthemech absorbs 7,500 bites, and changes appearance at 6,250 bites, where it can't attack. It has five different attacks that you can toggle on a menu. The attacks are: *Mech Stomp: **Range: 1x3 in front of it **Speed: Once every 2 seconds **Damage: 25 damage **Special: Knocks zombies that survive (besides heavy zombies (vehicles, Gargantuars, robots, etc.)) back three squares *Lasers: **Range: The two lanes on its sides **Speed: Once every 2.5 seconds **Damage: 35 damage **Special: Pierce zombies *Meteor Blast: **Range: 3x9 area in front of it, 3x3 (splash) **Speed: Once every 15 seconds **Damage: 40 damage, 20 splash **Special: Explodes, dealing 40 damage on its tile, and 20 in a 3x3 area around it *Mega Spore: **Range: Wherever you aim **Speed: Once every five seconds **Damage: 45 damage **Special: Stuns any zombie hit directly for 3.5 seconds *Homing Missile: **Range: Whole Board **Speed: Once every 1.4 second **Damage: 20 damage **Special: Homes in on strongest zombie, health-wise Almanac Entry Chrysanthemech is the ultimate secret weapon of the plants. Damage: Huge (actually varies) Range: Full Board (actually varies) Recharge: Very Slow This project is classified. If you are reading this, turn back now. These blueprints aren't meant for the human eye. Gallery Chrysanthemechcropped.png|Chrysanthemech cropped by LawnDefender072003 ChrysanthemechMenu.jpg|The menu to choose your attack style. PVZAChrysanthemech.png|Chrysantemech in PvZA on the lawn. PVZAChrysanthemechHD.png|Chrysanthemech in PvZA in HD. ATLAS_BUILDFLOWER.jpg|Chrysnathemech's basic assets (including an unused cape costume) Chrys Laser.gif|Animation of Chrysanthemech firing lasers (click to see better) Mech'dAchievementIcon.jpg|Appearence in the You Mech'd it Up! achivement FactoryofEdenPart2.jpg|Appearence in the Factory of Eden part 2 poster with other part 2 plants and zombies ChrysanthemechHD.png|By DJCraft789 2.0 IMG 20160217 164532-1-.jpg|HashBrosTrolls' version of Chrysanthemech Trivia *You can't instant recharge its parts with Plant Food. *It is considered to be an "ultimate weapon" for Survival: Endless 1,000 +. *It is the only "plant" to take up five seed packets. *You can build more than one Chrysanthemech, but only three Max. **If there were multiple Chrysanthemechs onscreen and one Chrysantemech were to die, the counter for how many can be on the lawn won't decrease. *Coincidently, Chrysanthemech's Mech Stomp shares the same name as the ability for the Z-Mech in Garden Warfare 2. Category:Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Laser shooting plants Category:Robotic Plants Category:Multi-projectile plants Category:Multi-tasking Plants Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2